<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Camp Unplug by ironicshibe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729167">Camp Unplug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicshibe/pseuds/ironicshibe'>ironicshibe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cody Ko - Fandom, Danny Gonzalez, Drew Gooden - Fandom, Noel Miller - Fandom, Vine - Fandom, camp unplug, kurtis connor, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Poly, Polygamy, Ship, Summer Camp, YouTube, stoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicshibe/pseuds/ironicshibe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny Gonzalez is forced by his parents to go Camp Unplug. Attending with his best friend Kurtis Connor, they immediately click with their bunkmate Drew Gooden. But this cruddy summer camp has some blaring issues: no electronics; stupid boy scout outfits; and risking his last chance of "freedom" (playing video games all day). All while in denial of the infatuation with his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Ko/Noel Miller, Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden, Kurtis Conner/Drew Gooden/Danny Gonzalez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Camp Unplug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cw: strong drug usage, alcohol, sexually explicit, homophobia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny's POV<br/>
"That's literally what escapism means, dude." Kurtis says over the phone.<br/>
Kurtis is my best bro, and surprisedly an exceptional clay pigeon shooter. Those<br/>
are two of the best titles I could ever give someone.<br/>
"So playing Pokémon Emerald for nine hours straight is escapism? No way! I'm only been mentally avoiding going to Camp Unplug next week by escaping reality...Ah I see your point." And then the lights dimmer, spotlight hitting my face. I just opened the floodgates of my stream of consciousness. Or as I like to call him, Greg. But Greg is everything, and everyone. Matter, wealth, ideas, paradoxes, a YouTube subscription, anything you can possibly imagine. I won't even have YouTube at Camp Unplug. Ugh. Even the stupid name makes my skin crawl. Plus it's buttfuck nowhere in Wisconsin. I'm convinced Wisconsin isn't even a real place! My conspiracy is it's a fake state used for government propaganda, or something like that. I'm really hanging onto my last braincell for dear life.<br/>
My dilemma: I had no expectations and I'm still disappointed.<br/>
"Danny? Oh Jesus Christ you're inner monologuing again aren't you?"<br/>
"I continue to internally monologue."<br/>
"Okay, I definitely just heard you say you're going to continue to internally monologue."</p>
<p>Why did my parents force me to do this?<br/>
They don't want me to spend 3 months cooped up inside my room, playing video games all night? Well, I have ever been so offended by something I one hundred percent agree with. And yes, I am turning 18 this June. But being guilt tripped by my parents is an effective way for me to do something.<br/>
"You know I can still hear your breathing, and mumbles on the phone right? You can just talk to me. You do know you're still on the phone right?"<br/>
"Hold that thought Kurtis. I'm talking to someone very important."<br/>
"More important than a guy with two thumbs and just scored some weed?"<br/>
"Are you pointing to yourself?"<br/>
"Yes."<br/>
"Well, I am kind of busy. I'm about to beat this gym leader into a bloody puddle, and grind his bones into dust."<br/>
"Whoa Jesus Christ dude, overly violent for Pokémon." He responds sounding slightly amused, and slightly terrified.<br/>
"Actually what's overly violent is the franchise cannoned, or canno-ibalized Pokémon. They mentioned eating Pokémon before. If you didn't catch my word play."<br/>
"That's so fucked! Not the word play, that was nice. But my childhood is ruined! I'm sorry to disturb your ass kicking, and animal abuse. I was just hoping we could see each other. I have some good news." He said in that damned sweet Kurtis voice. He could convince me to rob a bank store in that tone. That's why it's so menacing underneath the melodic sound.<br/>
Fuck, shit. I haven't showered since Tuesday.<br/>
"Good news? I'm intrigued. Lemme get ready though."<br/>
"Hells yeah! You wanna smoke at the park?"<br/>
"Of course. Is that not the good news?" I grin.<br/>
"Ha. That's only part of it. Just text me when you're ready."<br/>
"Okay, love you."<br/>
"Love you too." Kurtis lightly laughs.<br/>
I finally shower and change into a burnt orange sweatshirt, and light wash boyfriend jeans.</p>
<p>danny: im ready &lt;33<br/>
kurtis: great :-D i'm omw soon</p>
<p>I send Kurtis a shitpost of Andy from Toy Story. He is holding a bag of weed in one hand, and Cowboy Woody Allen in the other. He is contemplating his life. </p>
<p>kurtis: holy shit, i have never related harder to an image before<br/>
danny: you say that to like every meme<br/>
kurtis: holy shit, i have never related harder to a message before<br/>
danny: wow you really just got gotted me<br/>
kurtis: more like i got gotted ur nose haha got em 👃<br/>
danny: 👁       👁<br/>
            💪 💋 🍆✊💦 got em 🥕👌<br/>
               🦶 🦵<br/>
kurtis: not only am i terrified of that abomination, but my own well-being has been jeopardized. also why are you pinching a carrot???<br/>
danny: (_)_):::D~baby carrot dick~~~<br/>
kurtis: i have to use tweezers 😔<br/>
also kurt man drive now<br/>
danny: see u soon baby dick</p>
<p>I go into the kitchen and grab some OJ. I loudly chuckle, comparing orange juice to O.J. the Glove Didn't Fit Simpson. It gets me every time, why is it so goddamn hilarious? Like okay obviously murdering people isn't that funny, unless it's just a silly goof n gaff. What can I say? I'm guilty of comedy crimes. That's truly all O.J. was imprisoned for, the guy's too funny!<br/>
I didn't notice my grandpa drinking coffee, until I turn my head. He eyes me up and down timidly. I probably looked like a maniac laughing at orange juice.<br/>
"Hey, son. Come here." He says in a judgmental tone.<br/>
God, I'm so embarrassed. I'm such a gosh dang darn doofus. My grandfather has been staying with us for the past couple months. Needless to say he thinks I'm an idiot.<br/>
"Yeah?" I embarrassingly try to cover my face with my sweater.<br/>
"You...uh going somewhere?" He contemplates, pausing before each word.<br/>
"Yup, Kurtis and I are gonna go hang out. Surprised I left my room?" I attempt to say lightheartedly.<br/>
His expression turns resentful.<br/>
"Er, is something wrong pops? Popperoni?"<br/>
"Kurtis...that boy hm...you two have been awfully close lately."<br/>
"Yes? He's my best friend."<br/>
"Well, I'm just concerned that's all."<br/>
"Concerned about me having a best friend?"<br/>
"Concerned about having no girlfriend. You're almost 18, boy. I think this camp is great time to scope out potential candidates."<br/>
"I'm not really understanding this conversation."<br/>
More like I don't ever want to understand someone saying "scope out potential candidates" in a serious manner.<br/>
"Look, I'm not the bad guy here. But people have been asking about you two. Don't you think it's a little strange to hang around a total fruitcake all the time?"<br/>
And now it comes out. My tangerine colored sleeve covers my mouth.<br/>
"What?" My throat feels like it's suffocating. It's like my brain has to recircuit after hearing that. I finally catch up to my thoughts and respond.<br/>
"God, what? No. We are just friends, best friends. And best friends spend a lot of time together."<br/>
This came out of nowhere! And why? I can't figure out why, and it's driving me in a spirally circle.<br/>
Most fucking importantly who still uses<br/>
fruitcake as a slur? Fruitcake is way too good of a word to be used that way. It has apples, peaches, and other fruits. Um, bananas? A single grape, and the essence of blue. And alcohol? I don't remember what actually goes in it.</p>
<p>kurtis: me here 🔫 open uppp suckaa</p>
<p>I open the door as Kurtis smiles, and comes in for a hug.<br/>
I push him off, as my brows furrow.<br/>
"Let's go."</p>
<p>I look back to see my grandpa peering at us in the hallway. Stupid ignorant bitch.<br/>
Kurtis looks confused and hurt as we get in his car.<br/>
"I'm sorry. My grandpa was just being a dick. Completely out of nowhere too." I huff out harshly.<br/>
"That's alright. Mine is like that too sometimes. Do you want to talk about it?" He says in a sympathetic voice.</p>
<p>He's always so empathetic and sweet. It's that Canadian blood in him. Just because you're emotionally conscious doesn't make you gay, flipping dickhead. And why would it matter anyways? I cross my arms as Kurtis starts his car.<br/>
"N-no. I can't talk about it."<br/>
I really don't want to repeat what he said to Kurtis.<br/>
"Oh, okay. I'm always here though."<br/>
"Yeah, thanks. He's just hella ignorant sometimes I guess."<br/>
"A lot of people are unfortunately." Kurtis sighs.<br/>
"Well, I was gonna wait to tell you the good news until I smoked you out. But do you want me to tell you now?"<br/>
"No, that's okay. I really need weed in my system before anything."<br/>
"Understandable. I already rolled a blunt if you want to hit it now."<br/>
"Holy shit amazing, thank you." I light it, passing it back and forth with Kurtis. My tense muscles already relax. I pull the lever to the car seat all the way down.<br/>
"Bruh, I'm straight up max chilling right now."<br/>
Kurtis brightly laughs. His laugh is adorable. He is wearing faded distressed jeans paired with a pale yellow shirt. Everything about him is kind of adorable. My thoughts get consumed by his appearance for a while. A pink shade paints my skin, and a smile starts to form. This is until my grandpa's voice begins to intrude in my head. I close my eyes to try to shut it out.<br/>
"You okay bro?"<br/>
"Yeah. It's fine. Are we almost there?"<br/>
"Like two minutes." Kurtis voice fills the hazy air with concern.<br/>
Two minutes have never felt longer. Already finishing the blunt, my chest begin to feel empty again. The curly haired boy keeps looking back at me. Fuck! How can this old fucker's words affect me so much?<br/>
"We're here." He says in that sweet voice. Like honey, or maybe maple syrup.<br/>
I choke out a brittle response. Not sugary, or syrupy. Kurtis grabs his bag as we exit. He walks closer to me than usual.<br/>
"Can I hug you now?"<br/>
"I don't know dude."<br/>
"Okay. Sorry, I didn't kno-"<br/>
"It's just, like why are you always trying to touch me? Are you like, gay or something?" I spurt out immediately regretting it.<br/>
"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Kurtis tilts his head slightly.<br/>
"I don't know. I'm sorry, my grandpa just skull fucked my brain."<br/>
"I really wish you didn't use skull fucked and grandpa in the same sentence. But I think it's important for your sake to talk about it. Please?"<br/>
I can only respond with a tight hug, and I melt into his warm chest. He rubs my back, as I slowly calm down. We pull away after a while.<br/>
"I know, I know. I want to talk about it. Can we please smoke a bowl first?"<br/>
Kurtis gives me a small, kind of sad smile. We walk to our usual smoking spot, tension slowly drifting apart. And after a couple of bowls I finally open up.<br/>
"My grandpa just said some really hurtful things, right before you showed up. Suggesting that we're gay I guess. And it was obvious he wouldn't be cool with it. I don't know man, I really let it get to me. And I don't even know why, I wish I didn't care so much about what people have to say. I'm so fucking sorry I took it out on you. I should've just told you in the first place. But I thought it would've been upsetting for you. Pretty ironic. I seriously don't mind if you touch me. It's comforting and I like you. I just overthought everything."<br/>
Kurtis hugs me again and I pull him closer.<br/>
"I forgive you. Danny it's alright, and you're valid for any feelings you have. If it's upsetting, it's upsetting. Nothing can change that. Try to not feel so bad about feeling bad y'know? But if he can't comprehend our friendship then that's on him. And it's common for us to inherit behaviors. Even if it's a shitty one. It happens."<br/>
"I love you so much Kurtis. You have no idea how horrible I feel doing that to you. And I appreciate the fuck out of you."<br/>
"Danny, I genuinely thought you were kidding. That's how out of character it was, I couldn't recognize if it was a bit or not. And you immediately feeling bad shows that you aren't a bad dude y'know? Also I love you too."<br/>
"Is the beef officially squash?" I laugh.<br/>
"Of course, dummy."<br/>
"Man, I'm gonna miss you so much at camp." I rest my head on his lap.<br/>
"Oh fuck, I need to tell you the good news." He says stoned.<br/>
"Shit, I forgot about the infamous news."<br/>
"Weed be like like. So you ready?"<br/>
"Yessiree. Yes-sirrrr-ee. What a strange word."<br/>
He begins to pet my hair as i look up at him with big eyes.<br/>
"I'm going to camp with you!" He excitedly exclaims and my jaw drops.<br/>
"Really? How did you get in? It's so soon."<br/>
"They had a spot open a while ago. I wanted to surprise my favorite boy."<br/>
I feel my face heat up.<br/>
"You really want to go? I've only been trash talking it."<br/>
"Not having my phone will suck super hard. But it would suck harder to not be with you for three months. And I don't wanna miss your big birthday old man."<br/>
"You turned 18 this month, you have no jurisdiction to call me old man. But that's incredibly nice. Thank you Kurtis. I'm really lucky to have you."<br/>
"Aw, I'm luckier though."<br/>
I feel my heart skip a beat. My stomach flutters and it feels like it's tied up in knots. Why am feeling this? I need to stop overthinking this. I sit up and kiss his dark curls on his head.<br/>
"That's so fucking great. Camp will be actually be tolerable now."<br/>
Kurtis's skin is glowing under the sun, his face flushed pink. I inch closer to him. What am I doing? I have an urge to kiss him again, but not on his hair. I turn away and laugh it off. I'm just high. We smoke more and more bowls.<br/>
"So what are you at now on the weed scale?" The other boy asks.<br/>
"I'm rocking a solid 7."<br/>
"HA. Penis jokes."<br/>
I playfully push his shoulder.<br/>
"What about you?"<br/>
"Solid 6.9420, and no that can't be rounded up." Kurtis jokes, looking proud of himself.<br/>
"Imagine how much of a power move it would be for your penis to be exactly 6.9420 inches."<br/>
"Well my dick is actually 69 inches. So that's like uh, shit. How many feet?"<br/>
"What's 69 divided by 12?" I question genuinely puzzled.<br/>
"I have no fucking idea."<br/>
We both laugh hysterically as Kurtis pulls up the calculator app.<br/>
"5.75 feet. Glad our education system is so useful. 12 years of school and I can't even do math for the most important thing in life. Penis length."<br/>
"Yeah, fuck school! Never teaching me about penis math." I try to sound aggressive but my laughs ruin the ploy.<br/>
"How am I supposed to buy a Ferrari, or get the IRS off my dick, without penis math?!" I continue.<br/>
I notice how Kurtis grabs his tummy when laughing hard.<br/>
"Or measure the density of my dong?"<br/>
"How would you measure that exactly?" I ask.<br/>
"You put the tip in some water, and subtract the difference or some shit."<br/>
Another wave of amusement hits us.<br/>
"So, you hungry?" Kurtis asks between giggles.<br/>
"Duh, dude we just smoked like three grams."<br/>
"You wanna go to Denny's to celebrate?"<br/>
"Denny's Devito? Of course." I say.<br/>
"We should rebrand it. Denny's Devito: The food is actually okay as long as you're stoned!" Kurtis gives me a bright smile.<br/>
"You're a marketing genius! See we didn't even need penis math, big brain." I tap his forehead. We leave the park and eat mediocre food at Denny's. But you can't really go wrong with breakfast foods. I jokingly state how this is a Denny's Devito date. I didn't expect Kurtis to blush so much during it though. It made it feel all too real.<br/>
I feel a lot better chilling with the Kurt man. I guess I've found a problem with using escapism though. Using distractions helped me forget about my problems temporarily, but when I didn't have anything to cling onto, I lashed out on my best friend in the whole world. Kurtis immediately forgave me. But I'm still a little tied up in it all. Whatever, time heals all self-inflicted wounds right?<br/>
"Danny?! Are you having a moral conclusion now?"<br/>
"No, I'm simply reflecting. I say as I conclude this chapter, learning a revelation."<br/>
"DANNY YOU JUST SAID ALL OF THAT. You could at least do a final monologue with me."<br/>
"Fine." They say in unison.<br/>
"And so Kurtis and Danny both learned to cherish each other, including Kurtis-"<br/>
"I don't like this we should stop." Kurtis says.<br/>
"I agree, how did we become telepathic for a second? Weird."</p>
<p>author's notes<br/>
thank you so much for reading the first chapter! i haven't posted anything on here in almost 3 years, so im excited to post again. and i'm so glad i published it 4/20/20 at 4:20pm like epic boss 😎<br/>
bruh... if i knew penis math i would be such a genius i would dedicate my life to being the first astronaut to smoke in space.<br/>
anyways, i would greatly appreciate comments if you enjoyed it :-) or say my writing is repulsive and u hated it! i definitely won't stay up all night thinking about it. i'll give you some minecraft diamonds in exchange for ur service, and that's an ironicshibe guarantee.<br/>
also origami angel is a great band you should give them a listen !! stay tuned for the second chapter and i hope y'all are staying safe &lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading the first chapter!<br/>bruh... if i knew penis math i would be such a genius. i would dedicate my whole life to solely be the first astronaut to smoke in space.<br/>anyways, i would greatly appreciate comments if you enjoyed it :-) or say my writing is repulsive and u hated it! i definitely won't stay up all night thinking about it. i'll give you some minecraft diamonds in exchange for ur service, and that's an ironicshibe guarantee.<br/>also origami angel is a great band you should give them a listen !! stay tuned for the second chapter and i hope y'all are staying safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>